Betrayed Champ
by Mewtwo MLG
Summary: Ash was returning home after battling Cynthia for his mothers wedding. His 'friends' and most of his pokemon betray him leading him to a path of darkness. Can someone bring the old ash back or will he be dark forever? My first story so don't expect a lot.
1. Flashback

**Welcome to my first story. It is basically the beginning of betrayed champ. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Mewtwo MLG does not own pokemon.**

* * *

_Ash was walking towards pallet with his pikachu on his shoulder. Ash's mother had met a man and they were getting married. Ash was not happy with his mother's choice. His mother dated the man for a month and he proposed and she said yes._

"_Well guys looks like we will see some old faces" he told his pikachu and meowth. "I don't tink dat da other twoips are gonna like me" the meowth worried. "Meowth if they hurt you I'll hurt them," he told the cat pokemon. Just then they arrived at the hill over looking a small town. "Well I'm glad I kept charizard after or match against Cynthia" he said._

_He threw a red and white ball in the air revealing a large red dragon looking beast. "Charizard fly us to moms house" The beast nodded and flew off towards ash's home. They landed infront and pikachu and meowth ran towards the lab._

_Ash thanked the beast and walked into his house. Inside there was his soon-to-be sister molly _**(From 3****rd**** movie)**_. "Ash is home" she yelled running and hugging her soon-to-be brother. Soon molly's dad entered and ash immediately recognized the man. "Giovanni" Ash stated. "Honey this is your new father. Wait have you meet before" Delia asked. "No dear" Giovanni said. "Stop lying you filth" Ash said. "Ashton Satoshi Ketchum watch your mouth around your father" Delia yelled at her son. "Mom he is the head of team rocket" Ash said reaching into his bag. "Honey he is a business man" Delia argued. Ash smirked "Giovanni want to meet Mewtwo?". Giovanni was clearly shocked "Um who is that?" He lied. Ash grit his teeth "Mom if you marry him you lose your son" Ash spoke the truth. "Ash don't be so rash" she spoke. Ash left for oaks lab and when arrived was greeted by his pokemon._

_One hour later_

_Ash was lying under a tree with many of his pokemon next to him. His friends arrived a while ago and everyone was relaxing at his home. He heard a noise coming from the lab. "Hmm that's weird everyone is suppose to be at moms. He got up and left for the lab the door was unlocked so he walked in. the noise was coming from upstairs so he walked up and what he found didn't surprise him. "Were is all the old mans info" Giovanni said searching through papers. "What are you doing" Asked ash. "Well kid I should have killed you before. Too bad that I have to kill my son" He pulled out a knife and ran at ash. Ash reacted quick creating an aura sphere to push Giovanni in the wall causing him to drop the knife. Ash picked up the knife and stabbed Giovanni. He heard gasp behind him and turned around to see his friends and family in the doorway. "Ash how could you" Delia asked. Ash simply got up and walked outside to his pokemon. They had already found out that ash killed Giovanni. "Those who side with me step forward" Ash spoke. _

_The pokemon who stepped forward were as followed. Meowth, Sceptile, Charizard, Gible, Buizel, Snorlax, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Donphan, Pidgeot. The others stared in shock that their friends sided with ash._

_Ash returned them to their respective pokeballs and looked at the rest he looked across and stopped at pikachu. "Some friend you are" He released Pidgeot and hopped on flying off to some region he heard about._

**Well that's it in a different story I will have the actually story. SO review and live life.**

"**We're really quite nice and friendly, but everyone has a beastly side to them, don't they****- Sid Vicious"**

**Mewtwo MLG out.**


	2. Reunion

**Me: Mewtwo MLG here with chapter 2. **

**Ash: Why am I here?**

**Me: Your doing the disclaimer**

**Ash: Mewtwo MLG doesn't own pokemon. Can I leave now?**

**Me: Sure. Enjoy**

Ash smiled at the memories and turned and walked into his house. "Ring ring ring phone call" Ash picked up "Ash here" He said. The screen revealed a woman named Kristen. She was the fourth member of Theo's elite four. Her brown hair and brown eyes warmed many men's hearts and made them go head over heels for her. "hey ash nice to see you how are your pokemon" she said smiling. "Good" he replied dully. "Still don't like talking to people even your friends" she questioned. "Anyways there is a tournament being hosted in kanto. The best trainers will be there and this year Theo was been allowed to enter" She squealed.

"I care why?" He asked. "Ash this is big the king orders us to enter to show what strength is!". "I'll pack. Bye" he hung up and began packing before coming across an item. "Hmm thought I threw this away" He picked up the half ribbon. "Well this is trash" He threw it in the waste bin. He finished packing and sat on his couch. He turned on the television and changed the channel to Pokemon Today.

"Welcome to Pokemon Today I'm your host Marina and today we have three special guest. Give it up for Flint of Sinnoh's elite four" There was clapping in the background as flint walked onto the stage. " Misty of Kanto's elite four" the water trainer walked on stage. "And Drake of Hoenn's elite four" drake walked onto the stage with his normal look. Ash sat in silence until his Ninetales sat next to him. "Hey girl" He said as he began petting her head.

"Now as most of you know Theo is competing in this years masters league. What are your thoughts?" Marina asked. "I think it's a load of crap. They are nothing but fakes their champion never appears and probably got the title because he bribed the king" Flint said. "Misty do you agree?" She questioned. "Yes. I mean nobody has seen him battle so he must be a hoax" She commented. "Drake do you agree with the other eilites here?" "NO!" He yelled scaring people. "These two dumb asses don't know shit!" He yelled again. "I've battled their champion and he beat all of my pokemon with his Gengar. He deserves the up most respect" Drake finished. "W-well that's all f-for today" With that the screen went blank.

Ash walked over to his phone and ordered a meeting of Theo's elites.

Ash watched the last elite enter he looked across the room at the members.

First was Alice she had long blond hair and brown caring eyes. She had a white shirt under a blue blouse with a white skirt. **(Look at my profile for better image)**

Second was Erik he had blonde hair and green eyes. He also had a white dress shirt and jeans.

Third was Slate he had red hair covering his green eyes. He had a headband and wore a Baja overcoat. **(Once again, Profile)**

Fourth was Kristen she had brown hair reaching her shoulders and choclate brown eyes. She wore a blue shirt with red tie and some jeans. **(Look at profile)**

"Did any of you see pokemon today?" Ash asked. "ya they mocked us!" Erik yelled. "Erik calm down" Alice shouted from across the room. "Yes ma'am" Erik replied saluting. "Alright now I was thinking I should challenge misty and flint. Who agrees?" all four hands went in the air. "Alright it will be two on one with neutral referee" With that he ended the meeting and walked home.

Ash walked in to see the face of his ONLY friend. "Hey Paul how's that whore your dating?" Ash asked his friend. "I dumped Dawn last week" he stated coolly. "Damn it" Ash muttered under his breath. "What?" "Meowth and I made a bet on how long till you dumped her and meowth won" the champion admitted. "Your pathetic" Paul grinned. "And I'm still a champion" Ash remarked slyly.

They duo walked outside to see ash's pokemon playing they included: Meowth, Sceptile, Charizard, Infernape, Garchomp, Buizel, Snorlax, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Noctowl, Donphan, Pidgeot, Gengar, Flygon, Absol, Salamence, Ninetales, Leafeon, Kabutops, Vaporeon (shiny), Umbreon (shiny), Aerodactyl, Gallade, Gardevoir, Lucario, Scizor, Ninjask, Duskull, Spiritomb, and Elecabuzz.

"how did you get two shiny eeveelutions?" Paul asked. "Easy I got them as eggs and they hatched as shiny eevee's and with the evolution stones they became shiny Umbreon and Vaporeon" "So how is _he_" asked Paul. "…Good"

"ARE YOU CRAZY," the enraged Charles Goodshow yelled at two elite four members. "Listen Charles calm down the champion has already set a date for the battle don't be mad at misty and flint" The owner of the battle frontier said. "Seriously. You two had to insult an entire region to make us look bad" Lance said. "Listen what and when is the match?" Flint asked. "it is a two-on-one battle and it is in one week" Scott told the dumb elite.

"HEY I'M NOT DUMB" Flint yelled. **(stop breaking the fourth wall)** "NO!" He yelled back. **(fine good luck in later battles)** "Um. Thanks?" He replied confused. The elite four members left leaving Scott, Charles, and the champions.

"I've heard about Theo's champion but never before have I seen him battle" Wallace said. "I saw him battle drake" Lance spoke. "Drake lost ever pokemon to the guys Gengar" lance shook his head. "Those two are screwed" "This meeting is over" Charles announced.

Misty had just called her friends and they were coming to see the match. Misty smiled to herself before there was a knock on the door. 'Who could that be' she thought. She approached the door and opened it revealing her friends.

Max was 10 and stood 4'7 he still had glasses and the same hair.

May was 14 and stood 5'5 she was wearing her Johto clothes.

Brock was 24 and stood 6'7 wearing his Sinnoh clothes.

Gary was 17 and stood 6'5 wearing his researcher clothes.

Dawn was 12 and stood 5'2 she wore her everyday slut clothes.

"Hey misty" they said in unison. "Hey everybody ready to see me kick some Theo ass!" She said confidently. Everyone but dawn shouted ya. "Dawn what's wrong" May asked in concern for her friend. "P-paul h-he dumped me" She sobbed. "It's ok everyone has a perfect match and Paul isn't yours apparently" the young oak smiled 'YES! Dawn is available'.

"When I see Paul I'm gonna rip off his scrawny little…" "MISTY!" may yelled at her friend. "What?" The orange haired trainer asked. "Max is here so watch your language" She reminded her friend. "Sorry" she bowed her head in apology.

Ash stepped off the plane at the indigo league airport. "Welcome to kanto" Goodshow said. "Kanto sure is beautiful" Alice said twirling her blonde hair. "Sure is. What do you think Erik?" Kristen said. "It's cool" Erik said with his hands in his pockets. "Where is the champion" Charles asked just as he finished a large Garchomp landed with a man on his back. "Slate is going to have Alakazam teleport him in a few minutes" Ash said. He walked towards the stadium ready for the battle.

"Excuse me what is your name champion?" Goodshow asked. "C'mon Charles I thought you would recognize me" Ash said. "We have met?" He asked. "Sir Ashton Satoshi" With that he left to the stadium. The Elites followed in suite leaving Charles stunned in thought. 'Ash. So that's where you were'

Flint and Misty walked into the trainers box waiting for their opponent. "So who are you using?" Misty asked her fellow elite. "Infernape. How about you?" "I'm using my Gyarados" She said confidently. "Fire and water. Quite a match up" Flint commented.

"The judge for this match will be Karen of Johto elite four" Goodshow announced through a microphone. Karen stepped into the referee box and raised both flags. "This is a two-on-one pokemon battle between Elite four members Flint and Misty verse Theo Champion Sir Ashton Satoshi" At that moment Ash walked into the trainers box with Meowth on his shoulder.

The other Elite's and Champions watched with Scott and Mr. Goodshow in a luxury box. Slate walked in the room and was met with silence. "Slate do you know who Ash is using?" Alice asked. "Ya" He replied in a bored voice. "Um. Who is he using?" Bruno asked. Slate stayed silent before saying, "You'll see" at that moment he smirked.

"What team does he have?" Asked Erik questioned. "Omega" Slate replied. "Shh they are starting" Agatha remarked.

"Are both sides ready?" Karen asked looking left and right. "Yes" Flint and Misty responded in unison while Ash just nodded, "Begin" Karen shouted.

"Misty chooses Gyarados" Misty yelled throwing the sphere. "Flint chooses. I mean go Infernape" Flint called out the fire ape. "Lucario battle time" out of his came the jackal pokemon. "Ha putting a steel type against fire types. You are dumb" Flint remarked.

"Infernape blast burn" Ordered flint.

"Gyarados hyper beam" Ordered the former gym leader.

"_Aura shield"_ Ash ordered using telepathy

The two attacks combined and hit its target. Or so they thought.

"Ha. Call it Karen because this match just end…" Flint didn't finish because lucario was revealed standing. "Impossible" Flint yelled.

"Aura brigade" Ash said soon lucario launched a purple aura sphere into the air. It reached about 20 feet in the air before erupting sending hundreds of aura sphere's at the two opposing pokemon.

There was a huge explosion and smoke covered the entire stadium. "Aerodactyl blow away this smoke" Ash said releasing the extinct pokemon. The smoke was soon cleared to revealing Aerodactyl flying above the stadium, Lucario at Ash's side, And the elites pokemon unconscious.

"Infernape and Gyarados are unable to battle. Lucario is the winner therefore the victory goes to Sir Ashton Satoshi" Karen finished.

"Thank you" Ash returned the duo and walked out of the stadium. He could hear cheers, boos, and mutters throughout the crowd.

"How does he have Aerodactyl!" Bruno yelled in shock. "He found a fossil and got it reincarnated" Karen said. "What was that move. It is amazing" Cynthia commented. Everyone got up and left, Once outside they decided to all talk about themselves over lunch so alice called ash.

Ash arrived at lunch with Paul and sat with the group. They sat as this: Ash, Paul (For Sidney), Slate, Erik, Alice, Kristen, Cynthia, Bertha, Agatha, Lance, Koga, Drake, Bruno, Clair (Replaced will), Karen. Phoebe, Steven, Aaron, Tyson. **(A lot of people)**

"Hey Ashton" Began Lance but "Call me Ash" Ash interrupted the champion. "Ok, Ash who was your starter if I may ask" Asked Johto's Champion. "Meowth was" Ash said while petting Meowth. "Really who gave you it?" Cynthia asked. "My father. He said he didn't want meowth because he had found a Persian" Replied Ash.

After a nice lunch and talk most people left leaving Ash, Paul, Alice, Cynthia, Kristen, and Erik.

"So what type's do you train?" Cynthia asked the Theo elites. "Kristen has dark types, Erik has electric, Slate has physic, and I have normal types" Alice answered. Ash used his aura to scan the area and found team rocket grunts attacking a group of trainers. "Excuse me but I most get going" Ash said getting up. _"Team Rocket don't worry"_ He said through telepathy to Alice, Kristen, Erik, and Paul.

Ash was walking towards the rocket grunts and arrived in a clearing were he saw his old friends battling Jesse, James, Persian, Cassidy, and Butch.

"Team rocket give us our pokemon back!" May yelled. "Ya Cassidy give 'em back" Max yelled. "You as well bitch" Brock shouted. "IT'S BUTCH YOU IDIOT" Butch yelled.

"Garchomp get the pokeballs, Meowth use thunder pulse" Ash said to the two pokemon. Garchomp flew at high speeds and got the pokeballs. By now everyone was looking at him. Then Meowth created a combination of thunderbolt and water pulse and fired.

"Team Rockets blasting off again" They yelled flying through the air. Ash returned Garchomp and turned around about to leave until…

"Thanks Ash!" Yelled Brock. "You may can me Sir Ashton. Only friends can call me Ash" Ash spat at them. "Well sorry mister high and mighty" Dawn commented. "Hey I challenge you to a battle" Max yelled.

Ash froze in place before turning around looking into Max's eyes. "I just toke out two elites with one attack and you want to battle me?" Ash asked confused. "Ya. Why are you afraid?" Max teased.

"Fine One pokemon each. You may begin" Ash said to the young maple. "Bad choice. Go sceptile" Max's pokeball revealed a green lizard. "Ha" Ash said "GO!" He threw the pokeball. "No way that's impossible" Max said. In front of them stood…"

**Cliffhanger. Ok listen up look on my profile and vote on the poll.**

"**it is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not-Andre Gide"**

**Mewtwo MLG out**


	3. Oh No He Was Caught

**Me: Hello readers Mewtwo MLG here with my third chapter. Thanks for all the "Support" I guess and the criticism and…**

**Paul: GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY.**

**Me: Alright calm down and do disclaimer.**

**Paul: What if I disagree?**

**Me: I'll make you a girl and have Brock hit on you every day.**

**Paul: *gulps* Mewtwo MLG doesn't own pokemon**

**Me: Enjoy the story**

"Lugia" Ash yelled send out the Johto legendary. Everyone stared in shock as Lugia landed on the field.

"H-how is that possible" Max asked in shock. "C'mon little kid lets battle so I can show you how terrible I am" Ash smirked before calling out an attack.

"Hyper Beam" With that lugia created a orange beam and shot it at Sceptile. Before anyone could do anything Sceptile went flying backwards into a tree knocked out.

"S-sceptile is unable to battle, Lugia wins" Brock barley got the words out. Ash returned Lugia and turned around he was about to call out Pidgeot until something hit him in the back. He turned to see max and tried to punch Ash.

Max was about to punch ash again until his hand was gripped by Ash's huge aura releasing hand. "Now now no need to fight over spilled milk" Ash said. Ash turned and walked away to his hotel room were he found a note?

Dear Ashton

I hope you are happy representing Theo tomorrow because it is you vs. lance. Good Luck

_Charles Goodshow_

'Luck' ash thought 'who needs luck when you have legendary pokemon' there was a knock on the door that stopped ash from going further in thoughts. He opened the door to see someone he knew what recognize him immediately.

"Ash" She said with tears in her eyes. Ash pulled her into a hug and said one word. "Hilda" he walked her over to the couch and set her down. "Why?" She asked "Why'd you leave when I came to kanto?" She looked angry and sad, and it was ash's fault. "My mom married team rockets boss" he started "I found out and went to the lab to cool down, everyone was suppose to be at mom's house" He paused "Giovanni was trying to steal information from the professor so we fought and in the end. I stabbed him"

"You stabbed him?" Hilda asked with a hint of surprised. ""Yes, everyone saw it and said I would die in prison. I asked my pokemon if they wanted to come with me or stay" He looked into Hilda's eyes. "Where is pikachu?" She looked around curiously. Ash turned around and walked towards the balcony.

"He stayed" a single tear ran down Ash's face.

'They betrayed you. Kill them to show them pain' a voice in his head said. It said that almost everyday. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Hilda clearly. "I'm… Sorry" She looked at the ground. "I was just so mad for not seeing you again" Tears fell down her cheek. Ash wiped them off before looking into her eyes.

Ash's eyes changed colors and were now a light blue. They moved closer and closer until. "May give me back my pokenav!" An annoying eleven-year-old boy yelled running down the halls.

Hilda looked at ash's eyes change to blood red with a silver outline. "I'll see you later" Hilda then left accidentally leaving the door open.

May saw a open door and dashed into the room closing the door behind her. She began to walk backwards looking threw the pokenav until see stepped on a tail. "Yowch!" Meowth yelled holding his tail "Team rocket" May yelled pulling out a pokeball. "Glaceon ice beam on meowth" just as she finished. "Lucario aura shield" A lucario jumped in front of meowth and protected it. "Why did you attack meowth and how did you get in," Asked the champion.

"Sorry I was running away from my brother and ran in here. And I have met this meowth before" She looked at meowth confused. "I thought you were with Ash?" She looked at Ash and her eyes went wide. "Ash?" she asked, "Is that you?"

"Mewtwo wipe her memory for the past 5 minutes and lets say she tripped and hit her head" Ash said as the Physic appeared next to him. "Gladly" the physic eyes glowed for a second then may fell unconscious. Ash returned lucario and picked up may before asking Mewtwo a question. "Where do you always go?" His answer was Mewtwo teleporting away.

He opened the door to see his betrayers waiting outside his door. Ash looked at them "Here" he said giving may to brock. He was about to close the door but for some reason stopped and turned around and scanned the group. He looked at gary and max. "You are participating in this tournament aren't you" He asked.

His answer was a nod from both of them. "Good luck" he walked into the room "Your gonna need it" He closed the door before lying down on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

'Kill them all' There was the voice again. Why it loved to put these thoughts in his head? He had no clue so he decided to take a nap. "Meowth wake me up in one hour" Ash told the cat pokemon.

In his dream

_Ash walked through a meadow of beautiful flowers. Buterfree flew freely with the wind until everything turned black. Ash then saw everyone he ever knew lined up in a row._

'_What?' he thought, 'why do they have handcuffs' then a hand clamped on his shoulder. He turned to see Arceus in human form staring into his eyes. "It is your choice" He creator said. "What is?" the champion asked._

"_Shall they all die, or live" The Alpha said. "Nobody deserves to die" He said looking at Hilda. She smiled and everybody stood up and walked over to Ash. "Thank you" They said in unison. Then they all disappeared one by one by one, like an army falling down._

Ash woke up and stretched, he did his normal morning routine. 20 push ups, 20 sit ups, and 20 pull ups.

Ash walked up to the stadium where his match was. He walked through halls and into the locker room and sat down. "So who ya using?" Meowth asked. "Lucario, Gengar, and Charizard" Ash stated. "Will both trainers enter the battlefield" Ash got up and left with meowth on his shoulder.

Ash entered the arena to see lance standing across from him. "I would like to announce that this battle will begin the tournament" Charles said to the crowd. "This is 3 on 3 battle between Lance of Blackthorn city and Sir Ashton Satoshi of Dragonthorn City. Are both opponents ready?" The referee asked. They both nodded "Begin"

They pulled out a pokeball and threw it at the same time. Out came Gyarados (Lance) and Gengar (Ash).

"Gyarados use hyper beam" Lance ordered. "Invisible and then get behind him and use thunder punch" Ash ordered calmly. Gyarados missed and looked around confused before getting hit with a thunder punch. "That means" Lance began "Gengar's father was a Dusknoir" Ash finished. "Gengar's brother is a dusclops" Ash added before ordering. "End it with dark pulse" with that lance lost his first pokemon.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, Gengar wins. Green trainer please send out your next pokemon" The referee said. "Alright Dragonair" Lance said throwing his second pokeball. "Begin".

"Gengar hypnosis" Ash yelled. Dragonair fell asleep and lance yelled trying to wake her up. "Gengar dream eater" Ash yelled. Soon after the attack Dragonair woke up, but weak. "End it with hyper beam" Lance yelled desperately. "While it is charging use Shadow ball" Ash ordered quickly. The shadow ball hit Dragonair knocking it out,

"Dragonair is unable to battle, Gengar wins. Green trainer please send out your last pokemon" the referee said. Lance sent out his Dragonite "Hyper beam while it is weakened" Lance ordered fast. "Gengar use destiny bond" Ash said after Dragonite fired. The hyper beam hit knocking Gengar out taking Dragonite with it.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, Green trainer is out of pokemon so the winner is Sir Ashton Satoshi" The referee raised the red flag. Ash smiled returning Gengar before walking up to lance. "I feel terrible" Ash said to lance. Lance looked confused "Why?" He asked. "Destiny bond was a cheap move. Well thanks for the battle" Ash walked off leaving lance there. 'Ash' Lance smiled 'so that's were you have been all these years' Lance walked out of the stadium.

"That was awesome" Ash heard a voice behind him. He turned to see Max and the rest of them run up to him. "Your Gengar must be your strongest pokemon ever" Max said. "Well besides Lugia" Brock added. "Gengar not counting legendaries is the eighth strongest on my team" Ash walked away from the group leaving them stunned.

**(At a meeting)**

"I'm sure of it Charles" Lance yelled. "Listen I understand that they are very similar but Ashton is nothing like Ash" Goodshow said. "They battle differently and Ashton isn't as nice as Ash" Cynthia added. "Then why did he say he felt bad for using destiny bond after our match" Lance said.

"I say we approach him about it" Clair stated. "Alright" Goodshow said "After the tournament".

Ash walked out of his room and onto the streets. He saw a crowd and walked up to it and saw Drew battling some kid. "Please stop hurting Eevee" The kid cried out. "Ya right. Flygon hyper beam to end that little things life" Drew ordered. "NO!" the kid screamed.

"Meowth intercept with Thunder Pulse" Ash ordered. Meowth jumped In front of the Eevee and launched the combo straight through the hyper beam hitting Flygon. Flygon hit the ground knocked out and everyone gasped.

"Pick on someone your own size salad head" Ash said walking up to the kid. "Gardevoir heal this Eevee please," He said calling out the emotion pokemon. "Thanks" The girl said. "No problem" Ash responded, he looked at the girl.

"Whats your name?" He asked. "Sarah Ketchum" She said she had Blue eyes and black hair, she also had a strong aura. "Sarah there you are" Delia said running up to her. "Hi mommy" She said before delia hugged her.

"Were you battling?" Delia asked her daughter. "Yes mommy. I'm sorry" Sarah said "But he saved Eevee" she pointed to ash. "Thank you. May I ask what your name is?" His mother asked. "Sir Ashton Satoshi Theo's champion" He said bowing. "Well Mr. Satoshi thank you for your help" She picked up sarah and left.

'What a relief' He thought before getting tackled by something yellow. "What the hell" He said aloud. He pulled the object of revealing a face he was not happy to see.

**(Normal POV)**

"Pikachu"

**(Ash's POV)**

"_Ash_"

**Well pikachu has returned along with ash's sister, and mom.**

**So far a lot of people found out about ash so for next time**

**Who does Mewtwo see?**

**Will the Elites/champions confront ash?**

**Will I involve Oc's?**

**All revealed next time**

"**I don't want to die without any scars-Chuck Palahniuk"**

**Mewtwo MLG out.**


	4. (Couldn't figure a name)

**Me: Hello Reader's this is chapter 5. The tournament begins in this episode**.

**Pikachu: Hello People**

**Me: Hey pikachu mind doing the disclaimer**

**Pikachu: Sure. Mewtwo MLG doesn't own pokemon**

**Me: Enjoy the story**

* * *

"Um whose pikachu is this?" Ash asked to the crowd. "Sorry" Brock said picking up pikachu who in turn thunder bolted him.

"Um I'm leaving" Ash then left for the hotel but pikachu was right behind him.

Ash tried to lose pikachu but that thing would not give up. Ash turned a corner and bumped into a girl who immediately began to blush at him.

The girl was about 14-15 with long blonde hair tied into two ponytails. The girl had pink eyes, and wore blue denim shorts, a pink short-sleeve shirt, with white collar and two small, white pompons hanging off. She also had a pink headband with a white pokeball on the side, pink fingerless gloves, pink socks and white sneakers with pink shoelaces and a thunderbolt on the side.

"Um hi" She said still blushing she held out her hand. "I'm Summer" She said making Theo's champion become intrigued. "Ashton" Ash said shaking the girls hand before an annoying yellow mouse jumped onto his shoulder.

'_Ash I'm sorry ok_' Pikachu plead with his former master. '_Leave me alone you pest_' Ash told the mouse. '_Pest? WHY YOU_' Pikachu let lighting through Ash's body making Ash cringe.

"Um. Are you alright?" Summer asked the boy before her eyes widened in shock and turned red. "Eevee!" The girl yelled before turning around and running towards the Pokemon Center.

**(My POV)**

I walked through the streets looking for someone before using my aura to locate him. Sadly they used their aura to block its location. I sighed "Great I have to look for them.

I look a lot like riley but with dark brown hair with blue streaks in it, part of my hair covers most of the left side of my face. I have cold red eyes with a scar going over my left eye.

**(Normal POV)**

Brock walked towards the pokemon center followed by his friends. "Brock don't worry we will find pikachu" Misty told the breeder/doctor. "Your right I should calm…" Just then Brock saw a girl walk out of the pokemon center with an Eevee on her shoulder. He ran over to her before kneeling and grabbing her hand.

She immediately pulled her hand away and grabbing in with pain. Brock stood up "Is your hand hurt?" He asked the girl. "Leave me alone" She said trying to get past him. "I'm a doctor I can help" he pleaded.

"I said leave me alone!" She said getting mad her eyes changed to red. "Just let me help you" Brock said before grabbing her hand. "Help!" She yelled "Please HELP!" She screamed.

**(My POV)**

"Please HELP!" I heard someone scream nearby. I sighed '_The search has to wait_' I then began heading towards the cry of help. I soon arrived in front of the pokemon center and saw a man grabbing a girls arm.

I walked towards them before politely pushing the man to the ground. "What the hell!" The man yelled before standing up. I looked at him and then the girl "What's your name?" I asked "Summer" She responded. I then looked at her handing _'__So you can use aura as well?__'_ I asked after connecting our aura links. I saw here shocked reaction before telling her to take off the glove on her left hand.

She reluctantly toke the glove off revealing a nasty scar making everyone but me stare in shock. The man who's name was Brock then asked, "Why aren't you shocked?" "Seen worst" I said "A lot worst" she put the glove back on. "Let him help" I told her before turning.

I was about to leave until I heard a voice "If it isn't max and friends" "Hi Cynthia" bandana girl said. I then felt the presence of four people come behind her and one of them tripped and fell.

I chuckled getting everyone's attention and then the blonde who fell stood up and spun me around. "Who do think you are!" He said trying to act tough making me chuckle again.

"What's so funny?!" He asked me in a impolite way "you trying to act tough in front of your co-workers" I said before turning. I felt him pull back his fist to throw a punch only for a man with red hair grab his arm. "It's not worth it Volkner" the man said shaking his head.

"Your right" Volkner said "He is a waste of our time". That got on my bad side so I turned around and smirked "I think that you are mistaken" I told him. He then got in my face "I could beat you with one hand behind my back".

I then lifted the hair covering my left eye revealing my three and a half inch scar that went across my eye. "Want to say that again?" I asked before letting the hair cover my left eye again.

I saw everyone stare at me in shock until I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Still hasn't healed up I see" I heard Riley say. I grinned "I still see you haven't changed your attitude" I turned to face the man who looked a lot like me.

"Riley it is nice to see you again" Cynthia said. "Likewise so any news?" Riley asked her making me interested. "Still no news on my brother… I should give up on him" I saw tears form in her eyes. "I saw his match with lance" I said shocking myself.

"You did?" Cynthia asked before walking towards me "do you know where he went?". "I saw him fly off on his Fearow" I told her "Towards Mt. Quena".

"He wouldn't be there" we all turned to see Theo's champion standing there. "I would know because I trained there for about one-year".

**(Normal POV)**

Cynthia stared at Ash before pulling him aside "Listen to me here Ash" She started shocking ash. "I want some answers right now" They began walking towards the hotel being followed by Me and Riley.

"Why did you leave?" She asked before ash explained her the story. Cynthia began to…laugh? "Whats so funny?" Ash asked. "I find it funny how childish you were acting. Why didn't you explain the full story or something like that" Cynthia said with tears of laughter.

They soon entered the woods surrounding the plateau.

Ash looked at her and smiled '_still so beautiful_' they continued walking and talking about what they have been doing. Then they heard a stick snap behind them.

**(My POV)**

I smacked riley so hard he fell to the ground before using my aura to contact Mewtwo. _'__Teleport dumb ass and I out of here__'_ I told Mewtwo through my aura connection with him.

Me and riley were teleport to the pokemon center where we saw who we were facing.

I saw riley was battling someone named dusk, Cynthia was battling someone named Orion, Summer battling someone named Alexis, and I was battling someone named Katlyn.

"Your in arena 5 which is a grass field" Riley told me. "So who are you using?" My friend questioned. "You'll see" I then looked at the time and saw my battle was in 2 minutes. "Bye" I said before running out the door with riley hot on my heels.

**(Cynthia POV)**

I walked into stadium five and saw riley was there waving at me. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. "So why did you call me over here to watch?" I asked my friend.

"Well Ace is very talented and I think that you should watch his match" Riley told me. '_I guess I could watch_' I thought as they walked onto the field. Ace's opponent was a girl about 15.

She had long brown hair going to her shoulders. She wore a beautiful blue dress that had a few sparkles in it. She had blue eyes that matched the dress.

"This is a 3 on 3 battle between Katlyn of goldenrod and Ace of…Um where are you from?" the referee asked ace. "Hell" Ace said without emotion. "Alright. Ace from hell, Ace call out your first pokemon" The referee ordered.

"Sceptile destroy" Ace said releasing the lizard. "Ninetales dazzle 'em" Katlyn said. "Begin!" The referee yelled starting the match. "Ninetales fire spin" Katlyn ordered, "Sceptile charge right threw it and use leaf blade" Ace said.

I watched as Ace's Sceptile somehow ran right through the fire spin and hit Ninetales with a strong leaf blade sending it into the wall unconscious. "Ninetales is unable to battle, Sceptile wins" The referee said "Katlyn please call out your next pokemon".

"Pidgeot dazzle 'em" Katlyn released the majestic bird. "Begin" The referee through his arms down starting the battle"

"Pidgeot use Ariel Ace" Katlyn ordered. "Sceptile grab its beak" Ace said confusing me and everyone else. Sure enough Sceptile grabbed Pidgeot by the beak stopping the attack. "Solarbeam" Ace said. Sceptile fired a very powerful light from is mouth causing me to look away. I looked to see that Pidgeot was unconscious.

"So much power" I said in amazement. Riley looked at me and smiled "I told you he was powerful". We looked at the field to see Katlyn had called out a Venusaur.

"Begin" Katlyn didn't want to take any chances and ordered vine whip. "Grab the vines" Scpetile then grabbed the giant vines. "Throw it in the air" Then shocking me more than ever sceptile threw the mighty Venusaur into the air. "Throw it into the ground" Scetile than threw Venusaur into the ground creating a crater. "End it with Frenzy Plant" Ace said in a bored tone.

Sceptile than knocked Venusaur out with the most powerful grass type move. "Venusaur is unable to battle Sceptile wins. Katlyn is out of pokemon making Ace the winner" The referee announced. Cheers erupted from the crowd I saw Katlyn walk over to Ace with her head down.

**(My POV)**

I saw the girl walk up to me so I returned Sceptile. "Thanks for the great battle. Next time we battle your going to lose" She said full of determination. I began laughing, "You couldn't beat one of my pokemon. I have been training for 9 years. Good luck in training" I left her standing stunned.

I walked out of the locker room to see riley and Cynthia walking towards me. "Enjoy?" I asked the duo "Very" Cynthia told me. I looked at Riley "Did you really have to destroy her so bad?" Riley asked sarcastically.

We walked out of the stadium and reporters crowded me. I slowly got through the crowd and walked into my hotel room. I sat on my bed before falling asleep.

**(Ash POV)**

I walked into the lobby to see my next opponent. As I reached the charts and examined the border I spotted a name I thought I would never see. She was battling max. I smirked as I saw it was starting in 5 minutes. I walked towards stadium 8 the rock field.

I arrived as the two oppenats walked onto the field.

"This is a 3 on 3 battle between Max Maple of Petalburg city and Leaf of Pallet town" The referee raised his flags. I scanned the crowd and stopped at Gary's face of shock. I watched the battle with interest.

**(Normal POV)**

"Gardevoir go" Max yelled sending out the emotion pokemon. "Gengar I choose you" She sent out the ghost/poison type. "Begin"

"Gengar use shadow ball" Leaf ordered. Gengar created two purple spheres and launched. "Protect" Max ordered. Leaf smirked as the shadow balls exploded revealing a smirking Gengar go through the barrier and deliver a shadow punch. "Gardevoir is unable to battle Gengar wins. Max send out your next pokemon"

"Mightyena go" Max called out the dark type. "Shadow ball" both trainers said. The two spheres meet in the middle creating and explosion. It revealed an injured Mightyena and an unconscious Gengar. "Gengar is unable to battle Mightyena wins. Leaf please send out your next pokemon"

"Hitmonchan I choose you" Leaf spoke sending out a pokemon with an advantage. "Begin"

"Mightyena use take down" Max ordered. Mightyena charged at Hitmonchan. "Focus punch" Leaf ordered. Right as Mightyena got close Hitmonchan moved to the side to dodge before nailing Mightyena in the gut. "Mightyena is unable to battle Hitmonchan wins"

Max returned the dark type before releasing his starter. "Begin". "Sceptile bullet seed" Max ordered the lizard. "Hitmonchan counter with focus punch" Leaf ordered. "Leaf blade" Max ordered "Fire punch" Leaf ordered. They meet and caused an explosion.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle. Max is out of pokemon" The referee stated "Leaf wins". There was an eruption of cheers and clapping.

* * *

**Well that's all for this chapter be sure to vote on the poll I have on my profile. Before i get asked this LEaf has been missing for 8 years training. So I am going to put up the current people who are moving on (Including OC's)**

**Ash vs. Made up**

**Cynthia vs. Ghost**

**Paul vs. Gary**

**Riley vs. Dusk**

**Summer vs. Avery**

**Erik vs. Zent**

**Slate vs. Made up**

**Alice vs. Made up**

**Kristen vs. Colton**

**Ace (Me) vs. Flint**

"**Love is whatever you can still betray. Betrayal can only happen if you love-John le Carre"**

**MewtwoMLG out**


	5. Pyschosocial

**Me: Welcome to another chapter in my story. This is a song chapter featuring Psychosocial by Slipknot. Also in this chapter my past is revealed. **

**Ace: Hi me**

**Me: Hi me**

**Ace: I don't own pokemon**

**Both: Enjoy**

* * *

**(Ash POV)**

I walked out of the stadium and onto the streets. '_I always hated street vendors_' I thought as I walked past a guy trying to sell me a poster of…me. I sighed but kept walking until I finally reached my secret training spot.

I pulled out six pokeballs and threw them into the air. Out came Sceptile, Charizard, Gengar, Garchomp, Feraligatr, and Gardevoir. I looked at them and sighed.

"I'm using you six against my next opponent" I told them. "Now lets get training. Charizard vs. Garchomp, Sceptile vs. Feraligatr, Gardevoir vs. Gengar" I sat down in the grass and watched.

I slowly lost my self and fell asleep in the middle of the woods.

**(My POV)**

I woke up and walked down to see the boards. '_Hmm. I'm facing Wallace_' I smirked as I walked over to see it was in 5 minutes stadium 3. I made my journey to the arena.

I walked into the locker room and waited to here my name called. "Will both trainers please enter the battlefield" Goodshow said. I walked towards the trainers box and looked across to see Hoenn's champion standing across from me.

I looked in the stands and found riley sitting next to my sister. I looked back at Wallace and saw him smirking. Stadium 3 is a water field giving Wallace an advantage…ya right.

"This is a 1 vs. 1 battle between Hoenn champion Wallace, and Ace from Hell" The referee looked at use "Call out your pokemon".

I smirked as I grabbed the first pokeball that my hand touched. "Milotic" Wallace called out throwing the pokeball. I smirked "Infernape destroy". I fire ape stood on one of the platforms and smirked. "Begin"

"Milotic use water gun" The champion ordered. "Infernape dive into the water" I said so Wallace could hear me and then '_when you reach the bottom dig a tunnel for the water to drain out_'.

I heard the gasp when Infernape jumped into the water and saw they got curious as to how the water was draining. "Infernape is unable to" The referee began before seeing Infernape come out of the hole.

"Elemental Combat" I told the ape. Infernape charged the water type with a fire and thunder punch. The attacks connected revealing a knocked out Milotic.

"Milotic is unable to battle Infernape wins. Ace is the winner" I smiled. I returned Infernape and walked away not wanting to be attacked by press. I exited the stadium and began to walk towards the hotel I was staying in.

Once I arrived I went up to the seventh floor, room twelve. I closed the door and sat on my bed before falling asleep.

**[_Flashback_]**

_I watched Lances Dragonite fall to my Charizard with pride. The referee called the match and I walked towards lance. He smiled at me before telling what I had accomplished._

"_Dylan Ace Shirona in beating me you have become Johto Champion" Lance told me. "Do you accept the duty and as Champion act with honor?" He asked._

"_No" I said to him "I'm not ready to become a Champion". I walked away hearing complains of reporters and fans._

_I arrived at my hotel room and heard the videophone ring. I picked up seeing my family glaring at me._

_My mother had Golden blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She wore a Black coat and had a glare fixed on me._

_My father had black hair and cold gray eyes. He wore his normal black tee shirt._

_Then my sister Cynthia who had mom's hair and dad's eyes. She wore a black coat similar to moms._

"_What?" I asked before my father become outraged. "What!? You just made us look like fools, and all you can say is what!" He yelled. "You don't deserve to have our family name. So don't bother showing your face in our house!" He walked away._

_I looked at my mother who simply left leaving my sister._

_Cynthia was two years younger then I at 13. "I wish you were never born! Why don't you go ahead and die so I never have to see your sorry face!" She shouted. "Sis" I began before she continued. "I don't want to be your sister! I don't want to know you! I HATE YOU!" Cynthia walked away leaving the phone on._

_I hung up and sat on the bed thinking before I got an idea. I walked towards the balcony before standing on the rail._

_I released my Fearow "Mt. Quena" I said. Thus beginning my years of solitude in the wilderness._

_(Two weeks later)_

_I watched the news from the Mt. Quena bus station. "Yesterday there was a terrible car crash that killed two and injured one. The people in the car were the Shirona family. Cynthia Shirona was the only survivor of this wreck". "In other news Dylan Shirona has yet to be found and has seemingly disappeared" I walked away into the winds._

_(5 years later)_

_I watched a match between my sister and Sinnoh's champion Lucian. I saw her Garchomp knock out his Alakazam. "That's it folks Cynthia Shirona has become Sinnoh Champion!" the commentator announced._

_I saw her step onto the podium and look at the reports._

"_Miss Shirona what will you do with this power you have obtained?" A man asked. She paused before saying " I want to find my brother". I laughed at that 'You'll never find me' I walked out of Snowpoint cities pokemon center before making my journey to Stark Mountain._

**[End Flashback]**

I sat up and looked around and saw Mewtwo staring at me before saying something to me. "Tell her it's you" He told me again. "Ya right. She never wanted to see me again" I stood up and got dressed before walking out the door.

I slowly walked past many vendors until I reached my destination. I walked into the pokemon center and saw the always-joyful Nurse Joy.

"I saw your match" She told me "I'm guessing you want to see your next opponent". I looked at her and nodded before walking towards the board. I looked down the list of names before coming across mine.

Ace Vs. Lloyd- 7:00 pm. Arena 9-Grass.

I slowly walked out of the pokemon center before I noticed a group of people walking towards me.

"I'm telling you May that Leaf girl cheated" A trainer complained. I slowly approached the group and made my presence noticed. "She didn't cheat" I saw them all jump "Your pokemon are weak and she won". I turned and began walking away until I heard him yell.

"Well at least I use my real name! I'm not afraid of anything!" I saw him try looking tough. I smirked grabbing a pokeball I threw it revealing my third strongest pokemon.

"Electivire!" It yelled releasing a thunderbolt that would make Zapdos shit itself. I saw Max run behind his sister and begin crying. I began laughing and walked towards Electivire. I noticed he had spotted the group and was glaring at one person.

"Why do you hate me so much!?" Riley exaggerated loudly. I smirked "Remember how he met you? Remember the song he heard?" I asked riley. I saw Riley's face change "Why do you listen to that music!" He yelled.

"It was only psychosocial it didn't make him kill you" I returned the electric type before leaving the group.

**(Normal POV)**

"How does that song go?" Max asked. Gary pulled out a laptop and searched it before the song came up

_I did my time, and I want out  
So effusive fate  
It doesn't cut,  
The soul is not so vibrant  
The reckoning, the sickening  
Back at you, subversion  
Pseudo-sacred with psycho virgin  
Go drill your deserts,  
Go dig your graves  
Then fill your mouth  
With all the money you will save  
Sinking in, getting smaller again  
Undone, it has begun  
I'm not the only one_

_[Chorus]_  
_And the rain will kill us all,_  
_Throw ourselves against the wall_  
_But no one else can see,_  
_The preservation of the martyr in me_

_Psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial_  
_Psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial_

_Oh, there are cracks, in the road we lay_  
_From where the devil fell_  
_The secrets have gone mad!_  
_This is nothing new,_  
_But would we kill it all?_  
_Fate was all we had_  
_Who needs another mess?_  
_We could start over_  
_Just look me in the eyes_  
_And say I'm wrong_  
_Now there's only emptiness,_  
_But a message to bring_  
_I think we're done_  
_I'm not the only one!_

_[Chorus]_

_Psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial_  
_Psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial_

_The limits of the dead,_  
_The limits of the dead,_  
_The limits of the dead,_  
_The limits of the dead,_

_Fake and defenseless lie,_  
_(Psychosocial),_  
_I tried to tell you first,_  
_(Psychosocial),_  
_Your hurtful lies are given out,_  
_(Psychosocial),_  
_Can't stop the killing idea,_  
_(Psychosocial),_  
_If it's hunting season,_  
_(Psychosocial),_  
_Is this what you want?,_  
_(Psychosocial),_  
_I'm not the only one!_

_[Chorus: x2]_

_The limits of the dead,_  
_The limits of the dead._

They all heard a thud and looked to see Max passed out on the ground. They all ran up to him and Brock picked Max up. They walked towards the pokemon center. Once arriving Max woke up and looked at Brock "Brock what's a virgin?" He asked. "What's martyr?" Brock sighed. "Martyr is someone who willingly suffers death rather than renounce their religion", Ace said coming out of the shadows. "Brock can tell you what a virgin is being that he most likely will remain one for the rest of his life" Ace then walked out of the center.

Everyone looked at Brock he was sulking in the corner before Max looked at Misty. "Um… a virgin is…" Misty began stuttering before looking at Gary. "Um" Gary began "an unmarried girl or woman".

Max stared at Gary confused "So Brock is really a girl?" Max said making Brock look up confused. "That explains a lot then" Max told the group making Brock go back to the corner before turning and glaring daggers at Gary.

**[Time skip]**

**(Ace POV)**

I walked into stadium 6 and waited for my opponent. After about three minutes the referee announced that in not showing up for the match Lloyd was disqualified.

I sighed and walked out of the stadium and into the locker room. "You beat a champion with a huge advantage and everyone is to afraid to battle" I mumbled shaking my head.

I began heading to stadium 5 to watch the match going on there. I arrived and saw a man named Orion battling that girl named Summer.

I saw Orion had a shiny Umbreon and unknown pokemon left while Summer had an Arcanine and unknown pokemon remaining.

**(Normal POV)**

"Umbreon use Faint attack" Orion told the moonlight pokemon. "Arcanine dodge with extreme speed and then use flamethrower" Summer ordered. Arcanine dodged and ran towards Umbreon before releasing a flamethrower that hit Umbreon side.

"Umbreon use dark pulse" Orion ordered. "Fire blast" Summer ordered. Both attacks collided and created an explosion sending both pokemon flying.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers send out your last pokemon" The referee announced. They both looked at each other and threw their final pokemon.

Orions revealed the Kanto fire starter Charizard. Summers revealed a shiny Eevee.

"Flamethrower" Orion ordered before Summer surprised everyone in the stadium. "Hydro pump then use blizzard" Summer ordered before the small fox launched a stream of water that destroyed the fire. Soon everyone began to shiver from the blizzard.

"Now use Water Pulse!" Orion began to feel the pressure as he saw the water pulse coming. "Dodge into the air!" He ordered quickly…but not quick enough. The water pulse hit knocking charizard out.

"Charizard is unable to battle Eevee wins. Orion is out of pokemon Summer wins" The fans went into a frenzy. The two opponents met eachother in the center and shook hands.

"Great matched you had us on the edge" Summer told her opponent. "Ya. Can I ask you something?" Orion looked at her questionably. "Ask away" "How can your Eevee use its evolutions attacks?".

"I…don't really know. Ever since I knew her she has been able to do that" Summer told her opponent. "Well anyways congrats on the win. Good luck" Orion walked away as did Summer and everyone in the stands.

**(Ash POV)**

I woke up to see Lucario smirking, which confused me. I felt a weight on my chest so I looked down to see Pikachu on my chest.

'Hey Ash' He smiled at me before climbing onto my shoulder. I picked him up and put him on the ground. "Leave me alone I am not Ash Ketchum anymore I am Ashton Satoshi!" I yelled at the mouse.

"Are you sure?" I turned to see a man who looked like Riley step out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" I asked the man before he began chuckling. "It doesn't matter who I am. It matters who you are" He said confusing the hell out of me.

"You say you are not Ash Ketchum but if someone called your name you would answer" He slowly turned and began walking away before saying four words.

"Tell them the truth"

**(My POV)  
**

'_I wish I could_'

* * *

**So you found out about my past, my third strongest pokemon, and that Gary will be a terrible parent. Well I am still accepting OC's only if you PM them to me. Any OC's posted as a review will NOT be accepted.**

**A few questions.**

**Will Ash tell them the truth?**

**Is Brock a girl?**

**Will I tell everyone who I am?**

**Almost all will be revealed next time.**

"**Is it possible to succeed without any act of betrayal- Jean Renoir"**

**MewtwoMLG out**


	6. I'm Back!

**So a lot has been going on lately so stay until the end of the story. The poll is still on my profile so vote. **

**Note: This chapter is a little graphic saw beware.**

**Anyways I don't own pokemon, but enjoy.**

* * *

(Ash POV)

I walked into the stadium and saw… nobody across the field so I looked at the referee who shrugged. "It seems that Jordan Andrews is not arriving to battle therefore disqualifying him".

That was all I needed I walked into the locker room and saw the man from the woods smirking.

"What do you want!?" I yelled at him before feeling a weight increase on my shoulder I looked and saw Meowth. "I think he wants to battle!" Meowth said in shock. "I assure you I am not here to battle" Ace said walking towards Ash "but I know someone how wanted to see you…" he pulled out a pokeball and threw it in the air.

'_What_' a baritone voice said as it emerged before turning and seeing Ash. "Mewtwo?" Ash asked in a somewhat stunned voice "he caught you?" Ace looked at Ash raising one eyebrow '_yes_' Mewtwo answered. Ash shook his head and sighed before smiling and walking towards the exit of the locker room "bye" and he left. '_I think that went well_'.

* * *

(With Max)

Max awoke to the sound of something breaking. He shot out of bed and noticed a strange figure with a sack on their shoulder. He then saw his pokeballs missing and immediately jumped out of bed.

"Hey give me my pokeballs back!" Max yelled waking everyone else in the room up. The man toke off out the window before he heard May say "Max it's 4:30 in the morning shut up". "Someone stole my pokemon!" he said to his sister turning on the lights. May sat up quickly and walked over to her backpack and noticed something missing ""Hey mine are gone!".

Soon everyone in the room had awoke and were checking for their pokeballs before coming to the obvious conclusion.

"We were robbed!" Brock yelled before there was a knock on the door. Dawn opened the door and it revealed Riley "I heard you were robbed?" he asked. "Um… yeah we were" Dawn said before a thought came to her "hey can you use your aura to find the person who did this?". Riley thought for a moment before smiling "I know someone who can find them".

Brock looked at Riley confused "why can't you?" "Because I have a match, but I know someone who doesn't. Follow me".

Riley led the group to room 402 and knocked on the door. A minute later there was no answer so Riley knocked again. The door was opened to reveal a very irritated Ace with an Absol at his side.

"What?" he asked Riley in a cold manner "I was wondering if you could track a thief?" Ace stood there for a moment before slamming the door in Riley's face "Go away". Riley just knocked again and again before Ace threw the door open "if I agree to find the pokemon will you leave me alone".

Riley nodded and received a sigh from Ace who walked into his room and grabbed 4 pokeballs before walking into the hallway.

Upon arriving outside Riley walked towards the stadium "so how are you going to find them?" Max asked. Ace threw 3 pokeballs in the air "scatter and look for a man with a suspicious sack" Ace told the pokemon.

The shiny Charizard toke off to the east, the Beedrill flew off to the west, the Houndoom ran into the woods to the north, and Absol stayed at Ace's side.

Ace looked at them "anyone up for a walk?" he asked in a uncaring voice. May, Max, and Brock decided to follow while Dawn said she needed beauty sleep and Misty said she wanted to watch a match "Sol". Ace looked at Absol who had spotted something "lets go". Ace and Absol began running while the other three were trailing far behind.

May, Brock and Max were running as fast as they could but couldn't keep up with Ace and Absol. Soon they stepped out into a clearing where a man was looking over the pokeballs carefully. He looked up and noticed his guest.

"Hey give us back our pokeballs!" Max demanded while the man only chuckled. "If you can beat this pokemon…" he held up a pokeball "…Then you get them back but if you lose I keep them". "Deal" Max said walking forward "No, no, no. You can't have them. I'll the battle stranger".

Ace stepped forward "your pokemon's funeral". The man smiled "Tyranitar snack time!" out came a normal size Tyranitar that seemed to be surprised seeing Ace. Ace smirked "so you got captured after I released you" he shook his head "I'll teach you a lesson".

Absol jumped in front of the Pseudo- Legendary and smirked. Tyranitar gave a roar that made everyone but Absol and Ace jump.

"Tyranitar use dark pulse then follow up with earthquake" the man ordered. Ace stood calmly "Dodge", Tyranitar launched a purple slash at Absol which missed. Tyranitar then jumped on the ground pushing trees to fall over "Great job" the man said. Absol stood unfazed and Ace smirked "Flamethrower on the trees".

Soon the trees were lit on fire and Tyranitar became frightened and began to stumble around. Absol smirked as he watched the large pokemon trip on a tree and fall backwards.

The man immediately recalled the pseudo legendary and dropped the ball of pokeballs. He took off into the woods and May, Max, and Brock looked through the sack.

"They are all here" Brock said "thanks for the help" he looked up and noticed Ace had left. Max spoke up "he is weird", May sighed, "everyone has their reason"

* * *

(Later that night)

Ash looked into his fridge "empty" he said before turning to Meowth who grinned, "never leave me alone with food". Ash grabbed a random pokeball "I'll go out and get sandwiches. You want your usual?" Ash asked the cat-scratch pokemon. Meowth smirked "Sardine sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes".

Ash nodded and walked out the door into the hall and began a walk to the deli

(At the deli)

Ash walked into the deli and was glad to see that there was nobody there except the woman behind the counter.

She looked to be 17 and had blonde hair and purple eyes she smiled "Hello my name is Nicole how my I help you?" "I'll take a sandwich with salami, pepperoni, tomato, and provolone cheese".

She nodded and disappeared into the back. Ash heard the door open and turned to see Cynthia standing there.

Ash smiled at the sight of the champion "hey Cynthia how have you been?" he asked. Cynthia noticed Ash and smiled "Hello Ash. I've been…normal" she said with a sweat drop. Ash looked at her confused "what's normal?" he asked. "Basically. Training, Battling, denying dates from strangers" Cynthia explained.

Ash nodded and smiled as he saw the girl coming back with the sandwiches "Here you go sir" she handed Ash the bag. She then turned to Cynthia and handed Cynthia a bag "Enjoy".

Ash nodded and he and Cynthia walked out of the deli before spotting a group of fans outside Cynthia's hotel. Cynthia just sighed and muttered something that sounded like "sometimes I wonder".

Ash noticed Cynthia's look and smiled "want to eat at my place?" he asked her. She nodded "I'd like that" they both began their way to Ash's hotel.

Ash opened the door and lead Cynthia in before he heard Meowth say, "finally I'm starving". Meowth rounded the corner and saw Cynthia before tears came to Meowth's eyes "my boy is growing up".

Ash shook his head and Cynthia giggled. Ash threw the bag of sandwiches onto the table and sat down before digging in. Meowth looked through the bag and noticed something strange.

"Where is my sandwich?" he asked in confusion. Ash smirked "oh no I forgot to order it" he said with innocence's. Meowth glared daggers at Ash before Cynthia smiled "Take half of mine" she handed Meowth half of her sandwich.

Meowth smiled and they continued to eat. After they were done Cynthia sat on the couch and turned on the television. Meowth crawled over and lay in Cynthia's lap and tried to sleep. Cynthia started to per meowth causing him to purr lightly.

Ash was watching this with a smile and stood up and sat next to Cynthia "so have you heard the news?" Ash asked. Cynthia looked at him confused "about?" "There is reason to believe that team Rocket is plotting to attack during the tournament". Cynthia looked at Ash confused "really?" she asked him.

Ash stood up and walked over to his fridge "ya. Apparently they might want to try and steal some strong pokemon".

Ash came back with two bottles of water and handed one to Cynthia. Soon Cynthia's phone began to ring and she picked up and listened to what the person on the other end was saying.

"Ok. Don't worry Flint; I'll be there in a second. Bye" she shut the phone and turned to Ash. "Sorry but I have to leave. There is an emergency meeting held for the Elite four and Champions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh". Ash looked confused "so they didn't invite Theo's Elites?"

Cynthia gave a weak smile and walked towards the exit and said a quick goodbye before leaving Ash sitting their confused. Ash stood up and walked towards the bedroom. Upon arriving he sat on the bed and lay down before falling asleep.

(The next day)

Ash woke up and did his morning routine before walking over to the dresser in his room. He opened it and saw an outfit that he hadn't wore in awhile. He dressed in a black dress shirt with the top button unbuttoned. He had black dress pants on with dress shoes. He then put six pokeballs in his pocket.

He walked out leaving a sleeping Meowth in his wake.

Ash walked out of the hotel and noticed that a lot of people hurried away from him. '_Are they intimidated or something?_' he thought to himself as he continued walking towards the pokemon league building.

As he entered he noticed that the receptionist looked at him cautiously "Um hello…my name is Cassandra how may I help you". "I'm here to see Goodshow" Ash said in a flat tone. Cassandra looked at Ash for a second before picking up the phone "hello. Yes Mr. Goodshow. He is here to see you. I'll let him up" she looked up to see Ash gone.

Ash opened up the door to an official looking building to see Goodshow sitting at his desk. Goodshow, upon hearing his door open, looked up to see Ash standing there.

"May I help you Ashton?" he asked. Ash walked up to Goodshow "I want to know why the fuck people are looking at me like I just killed someone". Goodshow shook his index finger at Ash "now, now Ashton. We won't speak like that in my office". Ash grabbed the old man by his collar and pulled him onto the desk "answer the question" Ash growled.

Goodshow- shocked by the champion's actions- stuttered an answer "th-the league has re-reason to believe that. Theo is working w-with t-team rocket".

Ash's eyes darkened and he throw Goodshow into his chair and turned to walk out of the room before he stopped. He turned towards Goodshow.

"How brought up this claim of Theo working with those scum?" Ash asked. Goodshow just gulped "Ms. Waterflower of the Kanto Elite four" he answered.

Ash turned and walked out of the room leaving the head of the pokemon league in shock.

Ash walked through the crowd of people and glared as he spotted a group of teens all talking. He walked towards the group with death in his eyes. As soon as he was in range to grab one of them someone else spotted him and put a hand on his shoulder. Ash turned to look at none other than the blonde champion.

Cynthia just looked at Ash with a smile "I can tell what you are going to do" she shook her head. "C'mon lets walk," she said sweetly. Ash nodded and they walked towards the woods "so you seem to have heard about the meeting". Ash sighed and rubbed his temple "what does she have against my region?" Ash asked to himself. "It's because you beat her in a battle" Cynthia answered with a sigh.

Ash looked at Cynthia confused so she continued "Misty seems to get very angry when she losses".

Ash nodded as he remembered traveling with the former gym leader. Ash kicked a rock and grabbed a pokeball before heading in a new direction.

"I'm gonna train" he paused and looked at Cynthia "want to come along?" Cynthia gave a warm smile "I'd love too" she replied.

Ash nodded and they headed for the clearing he trained at. When the duo arrived at the clearing Ash called out the six pokemon he had brought with him.

Cynthia looked at the pokemon; she saw a Flygon, Absol, Buizel, Dusclops, Electabuzz, and a Ninetales. Ash smiled as Ninetales walked over to him and rubbed it's head against his leg.

"Hey there girl" Ash said as he pet the fox's head. Cynthia smiled and examined his pokemon "I must say, your pokemon look well trained" Cynthia told Ash. Ash simply nodded and looked to his pokemon "alright guys pair up".

Ninetales started to battle Electabuzz, Absol fought with Dusclops, and Buizel fought against Flygon. Ash and Cynthia watched the pokemon fought for a while.

Soon there was a loud explosion causing Ash, Cynthia, and Buizel to look towards the explosion. They soon saw that Ninetales had hit Electabuzz with a flare blitz. Buizel-looking towards the explosion- was hit with a Dragon Rush by Flygon and was sent flying into a tree, which crashed.

Ash turned and gasped "Buizel!" Ash, Cynthia, and the other pokemon took off running towards Buizel. Upon arriving they saw Buizel laying with cuts all over his body, but what caught their attention was the piece of wood going through Buizel's left forearm.

Buizel looked at Ash with a face that could be thought off as pain, but as knew the look. Buizel had a look of failure on his face. Not the failure of being injured, but failing Ash by letting his guard down and allowing this to happen.

Ash pulled Buizel's arm out of the tree and laid him on the ground "don't worry, you'll be okay" Ash reassured the water type. Cynthia looked at Buizel in great worry "should I get help?" Ash shook his head "I got it".

Ash picked up Buizel and ran over to Flygon who understood what Ash wanted. Flygon lowered his back so Ash could climb on.

Ash looked at Cynthia "return them and meet me at the pokemon center" Cynthia nodded. "Lets go Flygon" Ash ordered, the dragon toke to the skies leaving Cynthia and the others.

Cynthia returned the pokemon and left in a hurry. Meanwhile Ash was in the skies looking at Buizel who was still looking depressed.

Ash smiled at the pokemon "it's not your fault" Ash told the Sinnoh native. Buizel looked at his trainer and gave a small "Bui". Ash toke that as a "thanks" and smiled.

Flygon landed in the middle of a crowd that had cleared for him. Ash climbed off of Flygon and walked into the pokemon center.

Nurse Joy smiled "how may I help you?" she asked before seeing Buizel. She gasped "oh my. Chansey get a stretcher!" she called her helper.

A Chansey came running into the lobby with a stretcher and stopped. Ash placed Buizel on the stretcher and walked along with Joy and Chansey.

Joy turned to Ash "I'm sorry but I'll have to ask you to stay here while we perform". Ash nodded and walked into the lobby where he saw Cynthia waiting "Ash". She ran over to him and gave him a hug "is Buizel okay?" she asked with concern. Ash smiled "He's fine. He wouldn't let an injury stop him".

After an hour Nurse joy came out of the doors and approached Ash "Buizel is stable but needs rest" she told him. "Might I ask how this happened?" she asked. Ash nodded "Buizel was training with my Flygon when there was an explosion. Buizel got distracted and was hit by a dragon rush sending him into the tree" Ash explained.

Nurse Joy nodded and walked away. Ash and Cynthia walked into the room that held Buizel. Ash smiled as he saw Buizel and sat next to the bed.

Buizel awoke and looked at Ash with a smile "Bui bui" he said to Ash. Ash smiled "well the bad news is that you won't be able to battle for awhile, and you'll have a nasty scar".

Buizel frowned and closed his eyes to get more sleep. Ash walked out of the room to see Cynthia standing there.

"So how is he?" she asked. "Well he is disappointed that he can't battle but otherwise he is okay". Cynthia nodded and they walked into the lobby "The top thirty-two battles are now posted".

Ash and Cynthia walked towards the board where a small crowd had formed. Ash smiled as he saw his opponent while Cynthia began to strategize.

"So it looks like you're against Karen" Ash said to Cynthia "and I'm against…"

* * *

**I'll leave it with a cliffhanger. So how was it? I can tell that you have wanting a new chapter. So now, my reason for being late. **

**So I have been sick. First I had the flu for about a week and a half. Then I was throwing up for awhile.**

**I also found out that my Aunt has been diagnosed with cancer (forgot which type) so I visited her and my cousins.**

**Plus I have been a little depressed so I couldn't produce a good chapter.**

**Now that everything is covered I want to answer a review.**

**So someone left a review saying, "**I love how 99.9% of the ideas were stolen from itssupereffective's Betrayed Champion. Even the title... If you don't believe me go read it**" to answer that I have to say.**

**The titles are similar I know that but; in mine Ash leaves after stabbing Giovanni. In Itssupereffective's Ash leaves after everyone thinks he attacked Cynthia. My pairing is AshxCynthia. His is AshxMay with slight pearlshipping.**

**Ittsuppereffective and I even talked and he said he was okay with it.**

**I'm not being a dick to the person who left this review. I just want to inform them that I didn't copy "**99.9%**" of a story.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review on what you thought. Also vote on the poll I have on my profile.**

**Currently PaulxDawn and BrockxAnyone have the lead.**

**One last thing, if anyone reading this can draw. If interested, can you possibly make me a profile picture. If yes then I was hoping for Ash's new look. I would really appreciate it. PM me if you do.**

"**Love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage- Corey Taylor"**

**Anyways thanks for reading**

**-MewtwoMLG out**


End file.
